Un monde fou
by Peevesina
Summary: Ein missmutiger Tränkemaster, ein übermütiges Urmel und das Ganze mitten auf einer Insel mitten in einem künstlichen Meer. Gnade, Gnade, Gnade, das ist mein erster wagemutiger Versuch...


Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein! Severus Snape war mal wieder um ein Haar davon entfernt in die Luft zu gehen. Seine, mitlerweile in der Sechsten angelangte Mischung aus Gryffindors und Slytherins schaffte es doch  
tatsächlich immer noch nicht einem Wermutaufguss eine Affoddilwurzel korrekt beizufügen, geschweige denn zu wissen was es bewirken würde. Eine sechste Klasse! Ausser natürlich dem vorlauten Streber von Hermine Granger,  
die mal gerade wieder damit beschäftigt war, Neville aus der Patsche zu helfen und nicht einmal einen Hehl daraus zu machen suchte, es zu verbergen, da es inzwischen sowieso jeder wusste, was Snape selbstverständlich nicht zulassen durfte! Hier erlaubte sich wohl jemand ein Extrawurstprogramm, oder hatte er etwa gesagt, sie sollten zu zweit arbeiten?  
Unheilverkündend schwebte er zu ihr herüber. Sie zuckte unmerklich ein wenig zusammen, als sie ihn hinter sich vernahm. Er zischte ihr „Sie trauen Mr. Longbottom wohl nicht zu, dass er seinen eigenen Trank fertig stellen kann?" ins Ohr. „Was für eine ausgesprochen beleidigende Einstellung ihrem Mitschüler gegenüber. Für ihren Mangel an Urteilsvermögen bekommt Gryffindor 10 Punkte abgezogen. Halt! War das gerade ein Kompliment an Longbottom gewesen? Er musste vielleicht doch seine tägliche Feuerwiskyration auf ein Glas weniger einschränken und hoffen, dass niemand seinen Ausrutscher bemerkt hatte. „Lassen sie sich das eine Lehre sein. Und wagen sie es ja nicht, mich zu unterbrechen", fuhr er fort, als sie gerade zum sprechen ansetzen wollte,  
„mit ihnen bin ich nämlich noch nicht ganz fertig: Setzen sie sich für den Rest der Stunde gefällig sofort neben Mr. Zabini." Gleichgültig kramte sie ihre Sachen zusammen und setzte sich in Bewegung, nicht ohne zuvor noch von  
Ron und Harry einen mitfühlenden und von Neville einen entschuldigenden Blick zugeworfen zu bekommen.

Sie machte sich aber weiter nichts daraus: sie hatte mittlerweile aufgehört zu zählen, wie viel mal sie das Ganze schon durchgemacht hatten. Und doch musste sie, letztendlich sogar um ihr eigen Lebens willen, Neville davon  
abhalten den Kerker in die Luft zu sprengen, da sich der werte Zaubertrankmeister offensichtlich zu schade dazu war, obwohl er sie immer erst in der letzten Etappe des Trankes zurechtwies, wenn Neville eigentlich nichts mehr falsch machen konnte, was ihr selbst ihr Handeln rechtfertigte. Das reichte ihr. Trotzdem hätte sie heute beinahe die Oberhand über sich verloren und der arroganten Fledermaus mal ordentlich die Meinung gegeigt. Zabini verzog angewidert das Gesicht als sie sich neben ihm niederlies, doch sie ignorierte es einfach – was kümmerte sie es schon, was ein Slytherin dachte?

Nach knapp fünf Minuten aber, schien Snapes Strategie eine klaffende Lücke zu bekommen: ein gewaltiger Knall zerriss die, zwar extrem gespannte aber mucksmäuschen stille Atmosphäre entgültig und mit sich auch ein brodelnder Kessel mit hochgiftigem Innhalt, der sich nun leider über die unmittelbaren Tischnachbarn Nevilles und ihm selber ergoss, was zur Folge hatte, dass Harry, Ron, Lavender, Parvati und natürlich Neville, den Rest des Tages mit üblen Brandwunden, ätzenden und Blasenbildenden Hautstellen im Krankenflügel zu verbringen hatten und Gryffindor sich mit dreissig Hauspunkten weniger zufrieden geben musste. Hermine hatte zwar nichts abbekommen, da sie am anderen Ende des Kerkers gesessen hatte, aber innerlich schäumte sie vor Wut: wie konnte jemand nur so verantwortungslos sein? Sie beschloss das Thema beiseite zu schieben. Snape war ja schliesslich auch nur ein Slytherin. Die waren nun mal so. Hoffnungslos. Daran gab es nichts zu ändern, Punkt. Wenn sie nicht noch mehr Hauspunkte einbüssen wollte, musste sie einfach so wie bisher weiter machen und hoffen, dass Snape nicht irgendwann zu höheren Bestrafungen griff, als Punkte abzuziehen und sie zu versetzen.

Madame Pomfrey hatte die fünf mit einem müden: „das musste ja mal passieren", hereinbugsiert und ihnen ihre Betten zugewiesen. Sie vesrschwand anschliessend für einen Augenblick in ihrem Büro und kam daraus beladen mit lauter Phiolen, von denen sie jedem drei Stück reichte, zurück. Die Innhalte schmeckten wiederlich und als sie endlich die Letzte geleert hatten brannten ihnen die Kehlen und aus den Ohren und Naselöchern stieg etwas empor, das verdächtig nach Rauch aussah. Nun mussten sie sich hinlegen und bis zum nächsten Morgen durchschlafen, und Hermine, die die Verletzten begleitet hatte, verabschiedete sich von ihnen und von Madame Pomfrey.

Endlich war die Horrorstunde vorbei. Snape liess sich erschöpft und denoch geschmeidig in einen Sessel vor dem Cheminée in seinem Büro nieder und wollte gerade zur Entspannung seine neuste Erwerbung "Uralte  
Zaubertrankzutaten und wo sie zu finden sind" aufschlagen, als es doch tatsächlich jemand wagte seine über alles geliebte Ruhe zu stören, indem er den Kopf durch seinen Kamin steckte. Natürlich, der Zitronenbrausebonbonsuchthaufen! Dieser versuchte sich, durch ein leises Räuspern, bemerkbar zu machen und als dieses königlich ignoriert wurde, schaltete er sein strahlendes Augengefunkeln ein und sagte laut und deutlich:  
„Guten Abend Severus, störe ich etwa gerade?" „Nein, sicher nicht." Kam die gepresste Antwort. „Ich wollte mir sowieso gerade einen Tee machen", sagte Snape, der nun eh nicht mehr mit Ruhe vom alten Kautz rechnen konnte, bis dieser seinen Grund losgeworden war bei ihm vorbeizuschauen. Die Frage war nur, wie viel Zeit er sich wohl diesmal wider nahm, bis er damit rausrückte. Und je kooperativer sich Snape dabei verhielt, desto schneller würde er ihn wieder los sein. Also ging er schon mal rüber in seine private Küche und kam eine halbe Minute später mit einem Tablett zurück, das beladen war mit allem, was man für einen Teetratsch so brauchte. Severus war ein  
Meister in der Küche, so wie er es auch im Zaubertränkebrauen war. Er verstand es, neben dem Zubereiten, die Dinge auch so anzuordnen, dass sie nicht nur schön für's Auge waren, sondern eben noch ein gewisses Etwas an sich hatten. Doch leider war bisher nur Dumbledore in den Genuss gekommen seine Sachen zu kosten.

Dieser war inzwischen aus dem Kamin gestiegen und hatte sich den, etwas russig gewordenen Umhang auf dem Rubinroten flauschigen lieblingsteppich von Snape saubergeklopft, was letzterer mit unübersehbarem Nasenrümpfen zur Kenntnis nahm. Dumbledore liess daraufhin die Russteilchen durch einen lässigen Schlenker seines Zauberstabes verschwinden, was Snape dazu veranlasste seine Augenbrauen so zusammen zu ziehen, das sie zu Einer wurden. Er hatte noch nie viel von albernem Zauberstabgefuchtel gehalten. Aber er beschränkte sich  
darauf, das Tablett ein wenig heftiger, als es nötig gewesen wäre, auf dem kleinen, aus massivem Ebenholz gefertigten Tischchen vor der Sitzgruppe am Kamin abzusetzen und sich seine Bemerkung zu verkneifen. Es hätte eh zu nichts anderem geführt, als einer aussichtslosen Debatte, in der er aus Empirie nicht gewinnen konnte.

Nachdem Dumbledore in seinem Stammsessel platz genommen hatte, liess sich Snape ungeduldig in den Sessel vis-à-vis fallen und sah sein Gegenüber fragend an. Dieses blitzen in Dumbledores Augen konnte nichts Gutes bedeuten. Danach gab es immer irgend eine Katastrophe. Snape dachte aus eigener Erfahrung.

"Severus, wie war denn dein Tag bis jetzt so?", „Wie immer, bis du es gewagt hast, meine wohlverdiente Ruhe zu stören!" „So, dann ist also nichts aussergewöhnliches vorgefallen?", fragte Dumbledore ohne auf Snapes offene Hinausweisung einzugehen. „Nein", antwortete Snape gereizt. Jetzt sah ihn Dumbledore fragend an. Hatte Severus etwa den gesprengten Kessel schon wieder vergessen? Wenn ja musste er diesen Vorfall als selbstverständlich hingenommen haben, da er sonst ein ausgesprochen gutes Gedächdniss besass. Oder er wollte ihm einfach seinen Fehler nicht gestehen? Wie auch immer, Dumbledore würde es ihm nicht unter die Nase reiben, Severus hatte ja schliesslich schon genug Jahre Erfahrung im Unterrichten und wusste, -wenigstens im Normalfall- was er tat, davon war Dumbledore überzeugt. „Der Tee ist wirklich excellent!", lenkte er ihn vom vorherigen Thema ab. „Wie geht das Rezept schon wieder?" Snape rollte innerlich mit den Augen und erklärte dann in erstklassiger Monotonität: „Die Kräutermischung basiert auf, in der dritten Oktoberwoche gepflückten, zwei Monate lang in meinem Kerker gelagerten und nun getrockneten Oleanderblütenblätter, denen bei Neumond und pro zweihundert Gramm exakt vier Tropfen hochkonzentrierter Ahornsirup beigefügt werden muss. Das Ganze wird in Pfirsichextrakt eingelegt, bis dieser aufgesaugt oder dehydriert ist. Des weiteren lässt man die nun zähe Flüssigkeit duch ein Gefäss kriechen, dessen Wände mit Mangostückchen ausgekleidet sind. Dann beträufelt man sie mit einem Gemisch aus Bananen- und Vanillesaft und gährt sie, wiederum in den feuchten Kerkern, bis zum Sommer. Zum Schluss wird ihr unter der wärmsten Mitt-Juli-Sonne noch der kleine, übrig gebliebene Rest an Wasser entzogen und sie wird anschliessend in kleinste Teilchen gebrochen, die sich dann im kochenden Wasser vollständig auflösen und so ihren Geschmack entfalten. „Dumbledre hatte schweigend zugehört und hin und wieder genickt. „Ich müsste wohl direkt in die Kerker umziehen, um ebenfalls so ein Resultat zu erziehlen" „Blos nicht!" War es daraufhin dem Tränkemeister entfahren. Unsicher wandte er sich nun Dumbledore zu um seine Reaktion zu deuten, denn dieser machte keine Anstalten irgendwie seine Belustigung zu verbergen. „Na dann bin ich also weiterhin auf deine Teekünste angewiesen." „Albus würdest du bitte mal aufhören um den heissen Brei rum zu reden und mir sagen, warum du mich gest... aufgesucht hast, denn es war bestimmt nicht um, über meinen Tee zu sprechen, geht's vielleicht ums Wetter! Dann kannst du nämlich gleich wieder gehen. Ich habe heute Morgen im Tempus schon alles drüber nachgelesen: Die ganzen nächsten siebenundvierzig Wochen wird es regnen und bewölkt sein. Ja, sonnige Aussichten haben wir", sagte Snape auf's zyischste. Doch Dumbledore knüpfte an Snapes Wetterbericht an, druckste aber vorher noch ein wenig nach der Art: „Severus, also es ist so, du weißt ja, dass blablabla, und da habe ich mir gedacht, dass..." herum bis Snape ihn mit einem „Albus! Komm zur Sache oder lass es bleiben.", schneidend unterbrach. „Kurz und gut", ging nun der alte Zauberer auf seine Bitte ein: „Ich habe mir die Freiheit genommen, für dich zwei Wochen Ferien zu buchen, da ich sowieso wusste, dass du alle deine Überstunden niemals einziehen würdest und ich wolle dich nur noch fragen, ob du auch einverstanden seiest." Dies alles sagte Dumbledore in einem Ton, als ob Weihnachten vorverlegt worden wäre, was vermutlich sogar stimmte, denn Snape hasste Weihnachten. Währenddessen hatte Snapes Hautfarbe einen unschönen Tein von abgelaufener Mayonaise der ein Hauch Senf beigefügt worden war, angenommen und seine Aura wurde beinahe greifbar im Raum. Was sich da hinter seiner eisernen Fassade abspielte, war von Aussen her bis auf die Gesichtsfarbe nicht von normal sterblichen erkennbar. Aber Dumbledore wusste es besser. Und Snape wusste auch, dass Dumbledore es wusste. Wieso liess er ihn dann immer so leiden? Er hasste Gesellschaft, aber nein, er musste natürlich bei jedem, noch so unwichtigen Hähnenschiss von Anlass mit Anwesenheit glänzen, und wenn Dumbledore gebucht hatte, dann bestimmt keinen gemütlichen Kerker, indem er ungestört herumexperimentieren und lesen konnte.

„Aber natürlich bin ich einverstanden, was hast du denn gedacht, ich möge keine Ausflüge à la Muggel & Co? Also Albus, nach so vielen Jahren, solltest du mich doch wirklich besser kennen!", giftete Snape leise und bedrohlich und hatte seine wahre Mühe, nicht einfach los zu brüllen. „Na, dachte ich's mir doch!", rief Dumbledore fröhlich aus und fügte im Gehen noch hinzu: „Ich erwarte dich morgen um fünf in meinem Büro, um alles weitere zu besprechen." Und weg war er. Toll Severus! Das hast du mal wieder hervorragend hingekriegt! Schallte er sich selbst und verfluchte diesen verdammten Kautz ein mal mehr aufs Gröbste. Das half ihm aber, wen wunderts, auch nicht aus dieser miserablen Lage heraus zu kommen. Er konnte machen, was er wollte, Albus hatte am Schluss eh immer das letzte Wort. Wie schaffte das der Silberbartfan bloss? Snape hätte sich natürlich mit Händen und Füssen gegen die Ferien wehren können, aber er wusste aus Erfahrung, das ihm das auch nichts brachte. Lieber erhobenen Hauptes und in Würde, wenn auch ein wenig angeschlagen, als um Gnade flehend im Staub liegend zugrundegehen, das war seine Devise, und an die würde er sich auch diesmal halten! Ausserdem: Was dich nicht umbringt, macht dich stärker. Mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen machte er sich daran das Teezeug zu beseitigen, was man wortwörtlich nehmen konnte: Er schmiss Albus' Teetasse, der das gesammte Tablett folgte, so heftig an die Wand, dass sie unter lautem klirren in tausen Stücke zerbarsen und sich diese sich dann auf seinem, ihm sonst so heiligen, Teppich verteilten. Dass Letzterer davon mit klebrigen Teeresten beschmutzt wurde war ihm nun egal. Im Moment war ihm so ziemlich alles egal. Frustriert schlurfte er nach dieser kleinen Wohltat hinüber in die Küche und genehmigte sich dort ein grosses Glas alkoholfreien Feuerwhisky. Es folgten noch x-andere, bis er schliesslich kurvenreich ins Bett wankte und sich darauf, ohne sich die Mühe zu geben etwas auszuziehen, plumpsen liess und sofort laut zu schnarchen begann.

Am nächsten Morgen wachte er, den Umständen entsprechend ausgeschlafen auf und hatte keinen einzigen Albtraum gehabt, was schon lange nicht mehr vorgekommen war. Wahrscheinlich lag es daran, dass er vor lauter saufen vergessen hatte, sein obligatorisches antisomnusserum zu nehmen, welches mit der Zeit so arge Nebenwirkungen gezeigt hatte, wie zum Beispiel das Gegenteil der eigentlichen Wirkung, welches er aber trotzdem nicht absetzen konnte, weil er es schon so lange nahm, dass er sich gar nicht mehr erinnern konnte, wann er damit angefangen hatte und es schlicht kein anderes Mittel dafür gab, und es ja manchmal schon wirkte(...).

Relativ gut gelaunt stand er auf und pfiff, während er die eiskalte Dusche auf sich niederprasseln liess, um richtig wach zu werden, fröhlich vor sich hin. Das war definitiv ein Ausnahmezustand. Er beschloss sich, zur Feier des Tages, die Haare zu waschen und fluchte nicht einmal laut auf, als ihm das Limmettenshampoo in die Augen lief. Er hatte wirklich noch zu wenig Übung! Eigintlich stimmten ja die Gerüchte, wonach Smape sich die Haare höchstens einmal pro Schaltjahr wusch hinten und vorne nicht, aber es war immer eine grosse Herausforderung, da er es nun mal nicht sonderlich mochte, wenn ihm die Seife in den Augen brannte. Er hatte wirklich noch zu wenig Übung! Eigentlich stimmten ja die Gerüchten, wonach Snape sich die Haare höchstens einmal pro Schaltjahr wusch hinten und vorne nicht, aber es war immer eine grosse Herausforderung, da er es nun mal nicht sonderlich mochte, wenn ihm die Seife in den Augen brannte.

Wenig später machte er sich auf, um in der Grossen Halle zu ftühstücken, was er schon lange nicht meht gemacht hatte. Der ganze Lärm, den diese Taugenichtse immer zustande brachten, war einfach zu nervtötend, als dass er sich ihm freiwillig aussetzte. Heute jedoch trugen ihn seine Beine einfach dorthin ohne, dass er sich dazu entschlossen hätte und ausserdem begegnete er keinem dieser kleinen Ignoranten unterwegs. So bemerkte er es erst, als er sich ein, grosszügig mit mit Maracuiaconfitüre bestrichenes Butterbrot, gerade in den Mund schieben wollte und mit der anderen Hand gedankenverlohren seine lauwarme Schokolade umrührte und geradewegs in die himmelblauen, tiefen Augen des Direktors blickte. Er verfluchte sich sofort innerlich für diesen immensen Fehler. Das gemütliche Frühstück, die aktzeptable Laune und vor allem die Lust am Essen waren ihm augenblicklich verdorben. Bravo Dumbi! Wütend warf er das Brötchen zurück auf den Teller und schmiss den Köffel klirrend in die Tasse. Er stand auf und stiess den Stuhl, der knarzend über den rauen Steinboden rutschte, so schwungvoll zurück, dass er beinahe umgefallen wäre, hätte Dumblekore nicht noch etwas in seinen Bart gemurmelt und es damit verhindert. Mit einer Laune, bei der kein Schüler, der ihm über den Weg gelaufen wäre, lebend davon gekommen wäre, machte er sich, so schnell es seine Würde zuliess auf, in Richtung Kerker, um sich alles nochmal in Ruhe durch den Kopf gehen zu lassen. Nein! Eigentlich wollte er überhaupt nicht mehr daran denken, nichts mehr damit zu tun haben. Doch er hatte Dumbledores Blick so sehr in seinem Nacken gespührt, als er diesen grandiosen Abgang hingelegt hatte... Er wusste einfach, dass Dumbledore nicht aufgeben würde, und das schätzte er an ihm am allerwenigsten. Jedes anständige Wesen wiederstand seinen Ausbrüchen, seinen Stimmungsschwankungen, seinen Zynischen Bemerkungen und vor allem seinen durchbohrenden Blicken nicht und es verunsichterte ihn, das beim Rektor offensichtlich alles nicht funktionierte. Und wieso hatte er blos damals den zweitschlimsten Fehlers seines Lebens begannen und war zu Albus gegangen? Es wäre alles viel schneller fertig gewesen, wenn er sich nur irgend ein kleiner Fehltritt vor Voldemort erlaubt hätte. Das hätte ihm zwar einen qualvollen langsamen Tod bereitet, aber hatte er denn Besseres verdient? Irgendwann wäre es dann wenigstens zu Ende gewesen. Doch nun war sein Leben noch unabsehbar lang und er wusste nicht wie viel Quälereien, sprich Launen Dumbledores, er noch über sich ergehen lassen musste, bis es endlich soweit war. Nicht, dass er sich pausenlos danach sehnte, zum Beispiel während des Brauens eines sehr komplexen Trankes war er so konsentriert, dass man den Zustand beinahe als glücklich bezeichnen konnte. Aber manchmal war er kurz davor, sich ein töliches Gemisch zusammen zu mixen, und wenn er sich auch tatsächlich daran machte, beruhigte und entspannte ihn das Brauen so sehr, dass er den Innhalt des Kessels in eine Phiole abfüllte und in einen verborgenen Wandschrank stellte, zu noch x-anderen Tinkturen.

In seinen Räumen angelangt, schmiss er die Tür in die Angeln, dass man es bestimmt bis in die Grosse Halle gehört haben musste. Er setzte sich vor seinen Scheibtisch und fuhr damit fort, die Aufsätze der Sechstklässler rot zu bestreichen. Er hatte noch eine Viertelstunde Zeit, bis die putzigen Erstklässler, wie sie alle nannten, unruhig auf ihren Plätzen rumrutschen, und die Wandtafel mit Angst erfüllten Augen anstarren würden, es nicht wagend ihn direkt anzusehen. Das taten onehin nur eine sehr geringe Anzahl Lebensmüder, die dann entweder aus dem Haus Slytherin, oder einer sehr zurückgeblieben Spezies angehörten. Den Rest, den es wahrhaftig noch gab, war gar nicht erst nennenswert.

Hufflpufs mit Ravenclaws. Könnte schlimmer sein. Auf der einen Seite die Streber, auf der anderen die Flaschen. Was war eigentlich das grössere Übel? In der Ersten waren es sicher die wenigen Ravenclaws, die es gewohnt waren, schulisch immer die Besten zu sein. Doch das ebbte früher oder später immer ab. Dafür sorgte er schon. In dieser Hinsicht waren die Hufflepufs einfacher: Ein böser Blick und schon schrumpften sie auf die Grösse einer Amöbe zusammen. Aber wie lernte man unter solchen Umständen? Richtig! Gar nicht. Zumindest nicht so, dass er etwas davon mitbekam.

Gerade als Snape wieder in seine Gedankenwelt abdrifften wollte, steckte, einmal mehr, Dumbledore sein Gesicht durch die grün aufleuchtenden Flammen und erinnerte ihn kurzangebunden an ihr Meeting von heute um fünf und löste sich, ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, wieder in Rauch auf. Und schon war alles wieder da.

Schwungvoll stiess er die Tür zum Unterrichtsraum auf und bewirkte damit, dass alle einen Kopf kleiner wurden. Er wartete schliesslich nicht dort bis alle eingetrudelt waren und keinen Laut mehr von sich gaben. Seine Auftritte waren jedenfalls weit herum bekannte Sache und durften in seinem Alltag nicht fehlen. Es hiess ja immer man solle möglichst sich selbst sein...

Mit unheilverkündendem Gesichtsausdruck und einer imaginären Gewitterwolke über dem Kopf rauschte er durch die Gänge und um exakt fünf vor fünf die, sich um sich selbst drehende Treppe hinauf und verharrte nun vor der schweren Eichentür die in Dumbledores Büro führte. „Herein." Vernahm er sogleich die Honigkuchenpferdstimme des Alten. Schwerfällig stiess er die Tür auf und baute innerlich seinen uannahbar machendenden Schutzwall auf, um wenigstens die grössten Schäden von sich fernzuhalten. „Ah, Severus, da bist du ja!" Nun würde das übliche Ritual des Guetzli-anbietens-und-wie-immer-ablehnens folgen. Tatsächlich. So abgebrüht konnte wirklich nur ein Dumbledore sein. Unverschämtheit. Unaufgefordert liess er sich in den nächsten Fauteuil fallen und starrte stur und gleichzeitig gelangweilt geradeaus. „Tee?" Keine Antwort. „Also, deine wohtverdiente Pause wird dich auf ein abgelegenes und nur ein paar Muggeln (vor allem Kindern) bekanntes Inselein bringen, welches nur zwei menschliche Bewohner hat. Den Rest der Bevölkerung machen sprechende Tiere und ein ausgestorben geglaubtes Wesen, dessen Nuggi-Sammlung für uns von wertvoller Bedeutung sein könnte, denn der Speichel dieses sogenannten „Urmels" ist, meinen neusten Forschungsergebnissen nach, der Schlüssel zum Gelingen weiterer Arbeitsvorgänge im Bereich der Muggelchemie. Deswegen bitte ich dich Severus, nicht nur um deines Ausruhe-Willens, die anstrengende Reise auf dich zu nehmen und ein paar Kostproben dieses wertvollen Gutes mit zu bringen." Dumblehore legte eine Pause ein, doch: Keine Antwort. Keine Reaktion. Also fuhr er fort: „Am 24. März geht's los: Du wirs von meinem Kamin aus per Flopulver in einen des Tropfenden Kessels reisen und dann in die Muggelwelt übertreten. Da wirst du das Nelson's Pub ausuchen, das, moment, gleich hab ich's" umständlich zog er einen Stadtplan Londons hervor und drehte ihn mehrmals im Gegenuhrzeigersinn, bis sich sein faltenreiches Gesicht schliesslich erhellte und er mit der Karte fieberhaft vor Snapes herunzuwedeln begann und ihn damit irgenwie aus seiner Starre zu lösen suchte. „Ja Albus, ich hab's gesehen! Wenn du jetzt bitte aufhören würdest...!" „Gut, das wäre in dem Fall geklärt. Dort erwartet dich dann ein kleiner Junge, den du an seinen strohblonden kruselhaaren erkennen solltest. Er heisst Sämi. Er wird dich zum Hafen führen, wo du in den Hubschrauber des Königs höchspersöhnlich einsteigst. Da König pumponell gerade vor hatte auf Safari zu gehen, und Sämi, sein früherer Gehilfe nun Burgerbrötler im Nelson's ist und sein jetziger Safari-Begleiter, ein gewisser Peter Wasserbüffl leider(...) einen Matheunterricht-Aufenthalt in der Schweiz absolwiert, hat er noch einen Platz in seiner hightech Maschine und hat freundlicherweise akzeptiert dich mit zu nehmen. Auf diesem Wege wirst du sicher nach Titiwu gelangen, der legendären Insel mit den sprechenden Tieren.


End file.
